The invention concerns a dimension-measuring probe having a probe arm pivoted between its ends, one end functioning to sense the dimension of a work piece and the other end reflecting on an indicator the magnitude of the measurement being taken at the sensing end.
A dimension-measuring probe of this type is disclosed in German Patent specification No. 25 54 421, the probing arm of which is prestressed in the direction of probing between its pivoted support and the probing points by means of a spring. The probing arm is bent by means of this prestressing, through which visible deviation and thus errors in measurement result. From this, there arise difficulties in the finest dimension-measuring technology, since the flexure changes during the alteration or reversal of direction of the support forces lead to impermissibly large and erroneous errors in measurement.